W ciemności
by partofforever
Summary: Po utracie wzroku przez Madarę sytuacja klanu staje się dość trudna. Co zrobi Izuna? One-shot.


**AN: **Opowiadanie zostało nagrodzone w konkursie serwisu Senpuu - temat brzmiał "Historia Madary i jego brata". One-shot, chociaż nie do końca wyczerpałam swoje pomysły w kwestii braci Uchiha :) Enjoy.

**W ciemności**

Śpisz. Nareszcie. Oglądanie cię w takim stanie to dla mnie męczarnia.

Krzyczałeś przez cały dzień. Już nawet nie wiem, nad czym płaczesz – nad tym, że straciłeś wzrok czy może nad własną arogancją, bo mogłeś tego uniknąć.

Nigdy nie myślałem, że nadejdzie dzień, w którym to ja będę musiał zająć się tobą. Zawsze było odwrotnie. Nawet moje pierwsze wspomnienie dotyczy ciebie, a nie ojca czy matki. Staliśmy nad sadzawką w ogrodzie, a ja pośliznąłem się na mokrych kamieniach i upadłem. Płakałem. Powiedziałeś mi wtedy, że shinobi nie płaczą. Ciekawe, czy to pamiętasz? Nie mam odwagi przypomnieć ci twoich własnych słów.

Nie, nie jestem tchórzem, choć wiem, że klan widzi we mnie tylko twój cień. Zawsze przy tobie, choć nigdy na pierwszym planie. Myślą, że jestem gorszy, że nie jestem w stanie ci dorównać, dlatego tylko ci towarzyszę. Tylko ty wiesz, jaka jest prawda. „Teraz jesteśmy równi" - powiedziałeś mi to po tym, jak zabiłem Isao i w zamian dostałem Mangekyo Sharingan. Wymiana. Lubiłeś to pojęcie. Oddajesz przyjaciela, a otrzymujesz nowe oczy, a wraz z nimi niesamowite możliwości. Pamiętam, że się cieszyłeś, może nawet bardziej niż ja. Cieszyłeś się, że ci dorównałem.

Twoja wizja zaczęła się stawać rzeczywistością. Nie, to nie tak – ty kreowałeś rzeczywistość. Klan nie mógł nie ulec twojej mocy. Nie przewidziałeś jednak tego, że coś może ci się stać. Teraz trwamy w zawieszeniu, tak jak ty – między życiem a śmiercią. Na razie udaje mi się ukryć, co się z tobą dzieje. Mówię im, że to drobnostka, przemęczenie. Wierzą mi, bo nie mają wyboru. Wydaję rozkazy, a oni je wypełniają, ale to już nie to samo. Nie jestem tobą. Szanują mnie, ale przez wzgląd na ciebie, a nie ze względu na moje zasługi.

Dorównałem ci, ale to niczego nie zmieniło. Zawsze tak było, pamiętasz? Całe dzieciństwo nękałem cię, żebyś ze mną trenował, a ty nigdy nie odmawiałeś. Czy już wtedy widziałeś we mnie sprzymierzeńca? Kiedy obudziłeś Sharingan, tak bardzo ci zazdrościłem. Nasze treningi straciły zupełnie sens, bo mogłeś przewidzieć każdy mój ruch. Ten jeden raz byłem bliski poddania się. Stwierdziłem, że nie ma sensu z tobą konkurować, bo zawsze będziesz o krok przede mną. Przestałem prosić o wspólne treningi. Nie nalegałeś, co jeszcze bardziej utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że moje umiejętności są nic niewarte. Ten jeden raz się rozstaliśmy. Ile to było czasu? Pięć miesięcy? To takie dziwne, kiedy patrzę z perspektywy czasu.

Trenowałem wtedy z Isao. Jak się z nim dogadywałem? Do dziś nie znam odpowiedzi. Był moim zupełnym przeciwieństwem – taki normalny. Powiedział mi kiedyś, że dopóki mnie nie poznał uważał mnie za zarozumiałego. Dziwił się też, że potrafię z tobą wytrzymać. Już wtedy się ciebie bali. Podziwiali, ale bali się. Ludzie milkli, kiedy obok nich przechodziłeś, a ja nie mogłem tego pojąć. Dopiero później zrozumiałem, że to dla mnie jesteś inny, tylko dla mnie.

Krzyczałeś na mnie tylko jeden raz. Wtedy, w lesie. Nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło, żeby tam iść i w dodatku zabrać ze sobą Isao. Chciałem mu pokazać, jaki jestem niesamowity. Teraz wiem, że chciałem to udowodnić także sobie. Nie wziąłem pod uwagę tego, że możemy się zgubić – przecież takie rzeczy nie zdarzają się członkom klanu Uchiha. Nagle usłyszałem coś za plecami i zobaczyłem jak ktoś chwyta Isao. Zdusiłem krzyk, żeby mnie nie zauważyli. Nigdy wcześniej ani nigdy później się tak nie bałem. Czułem, że muszę coś zrobić, a jednocześnie nie byłem w stanie się ruszyć. Uratowała mnie tylko własna pycha – jak mógłbym spojrzeć na ciebie, gdybyś dowiedział się, że uciekłem? Stało przede mną trzech mężczyzn. Nie znałem ich. Do dziś nie wiem, skąd pochodzili i co robili w tym lesie. Śmiali się. Nie widzieli we mnie zagrożenia. Zaatakowałem, choć nie miałem szans – przecież miałem przeciw sobie dorosłych ludzi. Co z tego, że byłem od nich bardziej uzdolniony, szybszy? Ich było trzech, ja jeden. Ugodzili mnie w lewe ramię. Nawet teraz widzę bliznę w miejscu przecięcia skóry. Srebrzysta pamiątka po tej strasznej nocy. Beznadziejne sytuacje mnie uskrzydlają. Wtedy to poczułem – mój Sharingan. Zamiast wykorzystać tę chwilową przewagę stałem tam i myślałem o chwili, kiedy powiem ci, że mi też się udało. Byłem taki dumny z samego siebie. Nowe siły pozwoliły mi walczyć, ale nadal byłem tylko dzieckiem naprzeciwko trzech dorosłych. Straciłem już całą broń, a oni byli coraz bliżej. Pomyślałem, że może jednak nie zdążę ci pokazać moich nowych oczu. Upadłem. Czekałem na koniec, ale koniec nie nastąpił. Bałem się otworzyć oczy. Wtedy ktoś mnie podniósł. Spojrzałem w górę i zobaczyłem ciebie, bracie. Wiele razy widziałem cię później w czasie walk i klanowych kłótni, ale twoja twarz nigdy nie wyglądała tak jak wtedy. Nigdy nie widziałem na twojej twarzy strachu. Naprawdę się wtedy bałeś. Bałeś się o mnie. Trwało to może ułamek sekundy, potem wyrażałeś już swoje normalne emocje. Byłeś wściekły. Mówiłeś, że nigdy nie pomyślałbyś, że mogę być tak nieodpowiedzialny, że naraziłem nie tylko siebie, ale też Isao. Krzyczałeś, ten jeden raz naprawdę na mnie krzyczałeś. Dopiero kiedy się zachwiałem i zobaczyłeś moje krwawiące ramię, uspokoiłeś się. Wziąłeś mnie na ręce, powiedziałeś Isao, żeby czekał na pomoc. I kto teraz zachowywał się nierozważnie? Byłem zmęczony, ale spojrzałem na ciebie jeszcze jeden raz, a ty nareszcie zobaczyłeś moje oczy. Nie wiem, jak zareagowałeś, nic więcej nie pamiętam z tej nocy. Słyszałem potem, że podobno obwiniałeś się o ten mój wybryk. Nie wiem, czy to prawda. Prawdą jest jednak to, że od tego dnia nigdy mnie nie opuściłeś.

Mówisz przez sen, wiesz? Nawet noc nie przynosi ci ukojenia. Tak bardzo żałuję, że mnie nie posłuchałeś. Tym razem to ja mogłem cię powstrzymać. Ale jak? Słuchasz mnie czasami, a wiele decyzji podjęliśmy wspólnie, ale w tej kwestii byłeś nieugięty, Nie, to nie jest dobre słowo – byłeś uparty, uparty jak głupiec. Mangekyo Sharingan cię zaślepił w każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Dlaczego byłeś taki zachłanny? Mieliśmy już tak wiele – władzę nie tylko w naszym klanie, ale też w wielu innych, bogactwo, o które i tak nie dbasz, mieliśmy nareszcie spokój, a ty to wszystko zaprzepaściłeś. Nie myślałeś ani o klanie, ani o mnie. Dążysz do czegoś, czego nie potrafię pojąć. Kim jeszcze chcesz dowodzić? Kogo chcesz pokonać? Nasi ludzie są już zmęczeni nieustanną wojną, nie widzą sensu w dalszej walce, skoro osiągnęliśmy tak wiele. Jednak dla ciebie to za mało, ciągle za mało. Czy gdybyś wiedział, jak to się skończy, zatrzymałbyś się wcześniej?

Nigdy się nie poddawałeś. Zawsze musiałeś być pierwszy. Nie mam pojęcia, skąd zabrała się ta twoja chora ambicja. Gdy posiadasz wielką moc, zaczynasz gardzić mniejszymi od siebie. Taki właśnie jesteś. Nigdy nie miałem ci tego za złe – ja jestem taki sam. Nasi rodzice nie byli nikim szczególnym w klanie i taki sam los miał czekać mnie i ciebie. Mimo to jesteśmy teraz tu – na szczycie. Nie mam wątpliwości, że osiągnąłem go dzięki tobie. Czy gdybym to ja był starszym bratem, nasz los wyglądałby tak samo? Moja ambicja nigdy nie sięgała tak wysoko jak twoja. Jednak jako mój brat pokierowałeś mną i tak twoje cele stały się moimi i razem zaczęliśmy je realizować. Wiem, wiem, zastanawianie się nad tym nie ma sensu. Kiedyś często myślałem o tym, żeby cię pokonać, ale dzisiaj wiem, że już mi na tym nie zależy. Wolałbym, żeby wszystko było jak dawniej.

Wczoraj przyjechał posłaniec Hashiramy. Nie mówiłem ci o tym, żeby nie sprawić ci przykrości. W takim stanie i tak nie możesz go przyjąć. Przyjechał Tobirama, to młodszy brat przywódcy Senju. To tacy dziwni ludzie, zupełnie inni niż my. Pokładają nadzieję w przyszłości i wydaje się, że nie ma dla nich żadnych przeszkód, że wszystko przychodzi im tak łatwo, jakby się im należało. Są przy tym ujmująco mili, tak że mógłbyś poddać się ich woli za samo tylko podziękowanie. Przydzieliłem Tobiramie mieszkanie w domu w ogrodzie, tam, gdzie kiedyś mieszkaliśmy. Klan uznał to za zbyt duży zaszczyt dla zwykłego posła, Senju był zaskoczony, ale nie skomentował takiego powitania w żaden niestosowny sposób. Ty wiesz, że umieściłem go tam, żeby nie mógł słyszeć jak krzyczysz. Shinobi nie płacze, prawda?

Nie poznaję cię, bracie. Tak bardzo się ostatnio zmieniłeś. Kiedy byliśmy młodsi, mówiłeś mi o wszystkim otwarcie, a ja wiedziałem, czego chcesz. Teraz jesteś dla mnie zagadką. Co planujesz? To ja namówiłem cię do przyjęcia posła Senju, choć wiedziałem, że nie będziesz zachwycony tym pomysłem. Chcę tylko twojego dobra, a ty sam chyba nie wiesz już, co jest dla ciebie dobre. Powinieneś odpocząć. Moglibyśmy znowu zająć się tym, co naprawdę lubimy, możemy sobie na to pozwolić. Jeśli zawrzemy pokój z Senju to wszystko może się zmienić, może być chociaż trochę tak jak dawniej. Moglibyśmy pojechać na polowanie z sokołem – tak bardzo to lubiłeś. Mógłbym zająć się treningiem naszych młodszych kuzynów. Nie, to niedorzeczne – nie mamy już rodziny. Jest tylko klan, a klan to nie rodzina – to sprzymierzeńcy. Pionki. Już się dla mnie nie liczą. Ludzie, którzy nigdy we mnie nie wierzyli, teraz są prawie w moim ręku.

Tylko o ciebie się jeszcze troszczę, bracie, tylko ty się liczysz. Zawsze widziałeś we mnie więcej niż ja sam. Pamiętasz ten klan władający wiatrem? Moja pierwsza prawdziwa bitwa i od razu dałem się złapać. Na szczęście nie wiedzieli, kim dokładnie jestem – gdyby to odkryli, byłbym o wiele cenniejszym zakładnikiem. Kiedy sam się pofatygowałeś do ich siedziby, żeby pertraktować, zaczęli się domyślać. To było naprawdę nierozważne. Gdy rozmowy nie przyniosły skutku, odszedłeś. Ten jeden raz pomyślałem, że mnie naprawdę zostawiłeś. Tak łatwo w ciebie zwątpiłem! Przyszedłeś po mnie tej samej nocy, a kiedy strażnicy się obudzili, zabiłeś ich bez wahania. Zabiłeś ich wszystkich, mówiąc, że nikt nie ma prawa tak traktować twojego brata. A kiedy ich przywódca próbował mnie ugodzić, osłoniłeś mnie. Byłeś w stanie się poświęcić. Dla mnie. Zapytałem, dlaczego to wszystko robisz. Powiedziałeś, że jestem twoim bratem i to wystarczający powód.

A teraz się poddałeś. Tak, poddałeś się. Zaprzeczyłeś wszystkiemu, co sam mi wpajałeś. Uczyłeś mnie, żebym się nigdy nie poddawał, żebym nie okazywał słabości. Mówiłeś, że nie ma dla nas rzeczy, których nie moglibyśmy osiągnąć, a ja ci wierzyłem. Chciałbym móc ci teraz powiedzieć to samo, ale nie potrafię. Nie potrafię ci powiedzieć, że istnieje pewien sposób. Pomyślałem o tym wczoraj i ta myśl nie daje mi spokoju. Mój Mangekyo Sharingan. Mógłbym ci go oddać. Mógłbyś go zabrać. Chyba nie jestem jednak tak dobrym bratem, za jakiego mnie zawsze uważałeś. Nie jestem tak dobrym bratem jak ty. Boję się. Jestem słaby. Czy mój los był z góry przesądzony, kiedy urodziłem się jako twój młodszy brat? Zawsze chciałem tylko twojego szczęścia, a teraz mam możliwość nareszcie odpłacić się za wszystko, co dla mnie zrobiłeś, ale nie potrafię.

Obudziłeś się. Pytasz, czy coś się stało. Nie wiem, co odpowiedzieć. Zbyt dobrze mnie znasz, żebym mógł teraz kłamać.

Coś się zmieniło. Kierujesz na mnie swoje niewidzące oczy. Wiesz, już wiesz. Poprosisz czy zażądasz?

Nic nie mówisz. Czekam.


End file.
